More Than Meets the Eye
by D. M. Winterblood
Summary: Legolas saw Hinata approaching him, concern filled his heart as he saw her pink lips deadly blue, her shivering put grief into his heart. He took his bag from his shoulders and searched for his spare boots and cloak to give to her.
1. Prologue

**Don't own Naruto or LOTR! :) please enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Prologue **

Hinata stared at the wedding ceremony of Naruto and Sakura, and cried openly. After her confession to Naruto, he became distant, only spoke to her when he needed or was questioned. Hinata stood next to Kiba, who had a supporting hand on her shoulder; she was, after all, like a sister to him. Hinata's tears fell down her cheeks, her upper lip quivering in remorse and sadness. Why would Naruto do this to her?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," said Tsunade who was thrilled when she heard that Naruto and Sakura were finally getting married.

Hinata cried all the way to the Hyuuga compound, her knees shaking in betrayal and heartbreak. How can Naruto do this to her, she was on a mission with Neji, when she comes back it is announced that the hero of Konaha is getting married to Sakura, it broke her heart. She slid open the door, revealing her father, Lord Hiashi, standing with a disgusted look on his face.

"You disappoint me daughter," he began, "you have failed your mission yet again, you are a disgrace to the Hyuuga bloodline and as my heir," he ranted, not even noticing the tears running down his daughters face.

"It has been decided by the Elders and myself, that you shall be disowned and Hanabi will take your place as the heir."

Hinata was shocked, she knew her father always found her a burden, but she never expected this to happen.

"As you will no longer be part of the Hyuuga House, and the threat of our Bloodline being revealed – we shall dispose of you in the morning. Goodnight Hinata."

With that the Lord Hiashi left his daughter, who slid down on the floor and cried once more.

How did her life turn to this?

A pair of feet appeared in her vision; she looked up to see Neji looking down at her with sad eyes.

"I heard what he said… Hinata, I am sorry it's my fault the mission failed," he said, brining his cousin to a hug.

"I am so sorry."

They sat there together in silence, not thinking at all.

"Naruto is a fool and a failure to betray you like this, don't worry Hinata-sama, I shall talk with Lord Hiashi and explain the situation to him," Neji gave her one of his rare smiled and pulled himself from the floor and went where Hiashi's office was located.

Hinata sat there, smiling; Neji has sure changed in two and a half years.

She waiting for Neji to come back and say that all this was a prank set up by Hanabi and her father come in laughing, and Neji glaring at everyone and scowling at the idea of a pathetic

prank.

But he did not come back.

Thus Hinata went to look inside her father's office, she slightly slid open the door and the sight nearly made her faint. There her father was killing Neji by activating the Branch Mark on his forehead.

She slid open the door wide, running to Neji and begging her father to stop, to only get a slap in response.

Neji laid there in his pool of blood and smiled when he saw Hinata, he reached for his kunai pouch and said to her so Hiashi, who was standing there watching the scene unfold, could not hear him.

"Take this Hinata, inside there is a scroll, activate it and get the hell out of here, I know that your destiny awaits you far from here. And forget the foolish failure Naruto, you will find someone better then him – that I promise. Goodbye my cousin I will always watch over you."

Hinata didn't even try not to cry, she took the pouch and kissed Neji's bare forehead, his mark fading away from bright green.

"Hinata it is morning, let us finish this business," said her father standing with a Kanata in his right hand. Hinata only glared at her father and threw a kunai with an explosive tag.

"Kai!" she cried as the tag exploded, right in her father's face.

She knew he didn't die; she picked up Neji's pouch and his headband, and quickly jumped out from a window, making a full dash into the woods.

She activated her Byakugan and saw many Hyuuga's pursing her, she tied Neji's headband around her forehead, and pulled out the scroll. She landed in a clearing, spread out the scroll and began activating it. The scroll glowed green, smoke started to surround her, Hinata saw her father landing right behind her, he raised his Kanata and brought it down - slicing empty smoke.

He growled in frustration, he looked the scroll and saw many explosive tags. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way as the scroll exploded, leaving no trace as to where his daughter might of gone.

From that day on, no one besides Kiba ever thought about Hinata, to them she ceased to exist. Neji had a grand funeral, as Hiashi lied that Neji died defending him – like a true shinobi he was, no one ever thought that Hiashi was lying, no one thought of his missing daughter, to everyone life went back to normal.

* * *

**Please review! **

**And if you have any questions I will answer them. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Aragorn

**Don't own Naruto or LOTR**

**Please review **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Aragorn **

Hinata woke up to a wet cloth being draped over her forehead, she tried to open her eyes but found that the light was too much for her eyes to bear at the moment.

A soft moan escaped her lips; she brought her arm to her forehead, where the wet cloth was.

"You should leave it there," said a gentle voice.

Hinata withdrew her hand, thanking the kind person.

"Wh-e-rre am I?" she asked the stranger, her eyes still closed.

Two gentle hands helped her sit up; she felt her back leaning against a tree.

"You are in Chetwood," said the gentle voice again.

Hinata frowned; she has never heard of such a place, she must be very far away from Konaha.

"What is your name?" asked the voice.

"H-hinata Hyuuga," she answered.

There was silence for a long time, the owner of the gentle voice didn't make any noise that Hinata thought that he either ran away or went to inform someone, perhaps her father. Alarmed, Hinata activated her Byakugan; she scanned the area and found a man standing with a sword drawn, he was looking into the woods, he had a rugged look about him, his face looked grim and exhausted. Feeling scared Hinata began to cry, yet again. She saw the man look at her, she flinched thinking that he was going to either kick her or kill her. But he didn't do anything just stared sadly at her, than Hinata saw him looking in the woods again, curious as to why the man stared there, she looked further with her Byakugan, she gasped when she saw hideous creatures with twisted features, standing with their bows at the ready – their target the man in standing at her side.

"Duck!" she screamed.

The man ducked as the arrows flew passed his head missing him just an inch; he turned his head to Hinata, looking at her with a questioned stare.

Aragorn didn't know whether to thank her or not, he was confused, how did she know about the arrows, perhaps she was a spy, but she wouldn't save him if she was. No, he must take her to Gandalf, maybe he would know.

"Th-there are more co-oming, those… cr-e-eatures… they have you sur-rrounded, five at the front and three to your side and about…" he saw the girl frown, "six or seven, I can't tell they are running at rather fast pace, but about three of the whole group are archers, the rest carry swords of some kind."

Aragorn looked at her, she had her eyes closed, yet she knew, but how? Interrogating would come later, now he must prepare for battle.

"No don't fight please…" the girl said, almost begged, "Don't fight, run! Please… its my fault… father must of sent them to capture me, please don't. I don't want you killed because of me!"

The girl, Hinata, cried when she was begging him, he glanced at her and saw her attempting to stand up, he was confused, she said that her father sent those vile creatures after her. But now was not the time to ponder on the words. The Orcs have entered the clearing and were getting ready to fight, their weapons raised high above their head.

Hinata watched as the man hacked and sliced at his enemies, she must say she was impressed with his fighting style, but what confused her was that he didn't fight like a ninja, this made her slightly curious, maybe she was far away from the ninja countries, perhaps she escaped her father for good. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of forever escaping her father.

"Are you alright?" asked the rugged man with surprising gentle voice.

Hinata nodded, she slowly started to open her eyes, having de-activating her Byakugan.

Aragorn was, to say the least, surprised when Hinata opened her eyes, but what surprised him more was the her eyes, they seem to be almost white but he could see the lavender in them, but she had no pupils, that caused him to step back.

Hinata alarmed at the sudden change of mood, reached for her kunai pouch, no Neji's pouch, which brought new set of tears. She wiped them away stubbornly, she would not show weakness, she will not.

"Aragorn is that you?" asked a weary voice from the woods.

Both Hinata and Aragorn turned around to find a man on a beautiful white horse, he held a staff which Hinata felt power radiant form, but she was forced to step back, as she felt the sudden rush of power when she glanced at the old man's eyes.

"Who is this?" the old man inclined at Hinata.

"I found her almost alive, she fell from the sky at a great height, she landed into a river with a powerful force that I thought that she did not survive the fall, but I saw her resurface unconscious. I grabbed her out form the water to nurse her back to conscious state," Aragorn explained to the old man.

"Thank you," whispered Hinata.

Aragorn nodded his head towards the girl.

"Tell me, what is your name young one?" asked the old man.

"H-h-hinata," she answered rather shyly, bringing her eyes down.

Gandalf observed the girl, he felt great power from such a shy girl, he could tell she was young, no more than ten and six summers old, a bare infant compared to his age. He sought her eyes, her eyes were pupil-less and brightly lavender and white in the evening. She was small, he could tell and she was shy and scared, he pitied her, she looked so vulnerable. He smiled at her which made her eyes drop down again.

"Tell me child where do you hail from?" he asked.

"Village Hidden in the Leaves" she answered, "Please don't send me back there!"

Gandalf's eyebrows knitted together at the sudden frightened tone in her voice.

Aragorn too, noticed the tone, than remembered how she told him that the orcs were sent from her father to look for her, he should have a council with Gandalf.

"Gandalf, if I may have your council," he said mentioning to him for a private spot under a huge oak tree.

Gandalf looked at the frightened child, who was shaking, thinking the worse.

"Fear not child, all shall be well," with that Gandalf followed Aragorn to the tree.

"Gandalf she told me that her father sent those beasts after her, not only that but she could see them, with her eyes closed!" he whispered loudly, "Her eyes Gandalf, have you seen her eyes, what about the place she comes from? I have not even heard of such a place. How can we be certain that she is no spy?" questioned Aragorn.

Gandalf paused for a second, taken back by Aragorn's harsh words.

"Aragorn look into her eyes, there is nothing but sorrow. The poor child, is but an infant compared to you and me, please you must see that she is in turmoil. But that is not the reason why I am here. The Ring of Power has been found," said Gandalf.

"What?! How is this possible?" hissed Aragorn.

"My good friend Bilbo had it all along, I never suspected until his birthday, now it is in the hands of another hobbit, his nephew who is heading to Bree as we speak. Aragorn he must be taken to Rivendell, I fear I am unable to accompany you, great shadow is lingering in my mind, something is stirring in Isengard, and I must fly there with speed. Look to Frodo Baggins of the Shire in Bree, he should be accompanied by another three hobbits, his cover name is Underhill, look to him Aragorn and see he is taken safely to Rivendell."

Aragorn nodded and turned his head towards Hinata who was looking at them with a mix of curiosity, fear and anticipation, looking at her eyes he could see the sorrow, great sorrow there and turmoil, Gandalf was right.

"What are we to do with her?" he asked.

"Take her with you, I have a feeling that she will be able to help you," Aragorn nodded and turned towards Hinata and started to walk away, "And Aragorn," he turned around, "Look out for her." Aragorn nodded once again and smiled.

Hinata saw as the man, Aragorn, approached her.

"Come child, we must travel together to Bree," he said smiling gently at her.

Hinata smiled shyly back at him, he extended her his hand, which she took and he pulled her up form her slumped sitting position.

Hinata saw the old man, who she heard Aragorn name Gandalf, standing at the side smiling warmly at her.

"I believe I have not introduced my self. My name is Gandalf the Grey."

Hinata bowed as she was taught back home, "It is a pleasure to meet you Gandalf-sama."

Aragorn and Gandalf both smiled at the small child, she had manners.

"I must leave you two now, till we meet again. May the stars shine till the hour of our next meeting," said Gandalf as he mounted Shadowfax and rode of into the waning darkness.

Aragorn packed his stuff and wiped his blade clean, he watched from the corner of his eye that Hinata was adjusting her pouch on her leg. She touched her forehead and her eyes widened, he noticed this.

"What is the matter, child?" he asked.

"Neji's headband, have you seen it?" she asked alarmed.

Aragorn pulled out a headband with a metal plate in the middle with a curious insignia. Hinata grabbed it out form his hand and tied it around her neck.

"It must be precious to you, tell me who is this Neji you speak of?" he asked.

Hinata looked down again her eyes filling with tears.

"He was my cousin." Was all Hinata said.

Aragorn noticed a sudden shadow lingering over Hinata, he realised that he must have died.

* * *

They walked together in the night, only half a day away from Bree, Aragorn noticed that Hinata not once slowed her pace, it seemed that she was accustomed to walking for a long period of time. He looked at her eyes again and could not help but be drawn by curiosity.

"Tell me Hinata, why are your eyes so… different?"

Hinata let out a small laugh.

"I am a Hyuuga."

Aragorn noticed that the statement was meant to explain it to him.

"I am afraid I do not understand,"

Hinata frowned.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked in a whisper.

"We are still in Che…." He was interrupted by Hinata.

"No what country, land?" she asked again.

"Middle-Earth, or as the elves call it Arda," he said.

They walked in silence, Hinata trying to digest the piece of information. She played with Neji's headband until she felt paper. Wide eyed she pulled it out, drawing the attention of Aragorn.

It read:

_Dear Hinata,_

_I knew you would grab my headband; after all it was your present to me. If you are reading this then know, that I love you my cousin. _

_I have sent you far away from the bastard, far, far away where even he can't find you. _

_You might be wandering where 'far, far away' is. It's called Middle-Earth, I have come across it in my studies, only a name was mentioned, nothing more. One day on one of my solo missions I came across an old man named Gandalf, he called himself a wizard. He told me he is from Middle-Earth and that he needed help getting back. I helped him. But in return he gave me a scroll saying it would come in handy one day. I guess it did when I heard Hiashi order your death. _

_I hope now you are in Middle-Earth, if you come across Gandalf, tell him you are my cousin, he should be able to help you. _

_And don't worry Hiashi _**_will never be able to find you!_** _and know that I will watch over you even in death. _

_Good luck Cousin!_

_Yours dearest cousin, _

_Neji-niisan_

Hinata felt salty liquid run down her cheeks, Neji helped Gandalf, the old man she met earlier. Aragorn took the letter form her after asking permission, he read over what it said, his suspicion was confirmed about her cousin, but he re-read the part it said that Hiashi ordered her death.

"Who is Hiashi?" he asked.

"Hiashi is my father, he always found me a disappointment," she said quietly, her head down.

Aragorn could not believe that her own father would want to kill her, his own daughter! What kind of man was he?

Aragorn drew Hinata into a hug, who wept stormily into his chest, letting her emotions out.

They continued their journey with Hinata telling Aragorn about her life and world, as they later discovered that she was in a completely different world. Though Hinata never told him that she was a ninja, she didn't want him to think that she was weak.

Aragorn too told her about his life, though he limited his talk. They both learned a lot about each other, now forming a friendship of some sort. It was morning and Hinata was explaining to him about Byakugan.

"… Byakugan enables it user to see things further away and through solid objects."

Aragorn listened with awe, so that is how she was able to detect the orcs through her closed eyes, it fascinated him.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they finally reached Bree, Aragorn introduced her to many stalls and shops in Bree, Hinata was thankful of the cloak that Aragorn provided for her, she could hide her eyes. She learned from Aragorn that her eyes were special and no one in Middle-Earth had them, so it was wise to hide them.

Both he and Hinata walked inside an inn called 'Prancing Pony' where they will meet the young hobbits. Hinata sat with Aragorn in the corner after everyone stopped staring at both of them.

"Hinata I must ask you to call me Strider from now on, no one must know my true name," said Aragorn.

Hinata nodded understanding the secrecy; Aragorn has explained to her that he was a ranger.

"Ara-Strider what do these hobbits look like?" she asked.

"They are like small men and will look like children in your eyes."

* * *

They sat together, both covered in cowls of their cloaks; it was dark and no sign of the hobbits.

That is until a door opened to reveal four hobbits wet from the rain.

"Strider," whispered Hinata, pointing at the hobbits.

"Yes I see them," he whispered as well, he put his pipe into his mouth, smoking Longbottom Leaf.

They saw a scene erupting, it turns out that Hobbits are horrible at keeping their mouth shut after a few drinks. A dark haired hobbit, which Hinata figured out, was Frodo, rushed towards his bubbling companion, but slipped, his golden ring flying into the air and slipping onto his index finger, thus making him disappear.

Hinata saw Aragorn becoming alarmed; she formed a tiger hand-sign; activating her Byakugan.

Aragorn saw Hinata's eyes surround with popping veins, knowing that she activated her Byakugan he asked where the hobbit is hiding.

"He is lying under a table," answered Hinata.

Aragorn nodded and went to grab Frodo and began to drag him up the stairs and into a hobbit room.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself…Mr. Underhill," said Aragorn.

"What do you want?" asked Frodo with wide eyes, he looked behind Aragorn and saw Hinata standing there, her cowl completely hiding her face.

"A little more caution from you… that is no trinket you carry," said Aragorn again.

"I carry nothing!" said Frodo, clutching his ring that was inside his pocket.

"Indeed! I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely – it is a rare gift," said Aragorn.

"Strider, the rest of the hobbits are coming up the stairs," said Hinata, her Byakugan still activated.

Aragorn nodded his head to her.

"Who are you?" he asked frightened.

"Are you frightened?" questioned Aragorn.

"Yes," answered Frodo.

"Not frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door swung open, Hinata pulled out a kunai on instinct, throwing at the intruder as a warning. The kunai embodied itself a few inches away from Sam's face, who looked at her in horror.

"Oh sorry," she whispered.

Aragorn turned towards her, he knew she was a ninja; it was not hard to figure out once she told him what ninjas were and what they did. Plus she was a terrible liar.

"Not a ninja?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata blushed scarlet under her hood.

Merry who was holding a candlestick, gulped loudly, and Pippin dropped his chair.

"Strider they are coming," whispered Hinata into Aragorn's ear, he nodded.

"Come stout hobbits, they are coming,"

"Who?" asked Pippin.

Aragorn's face fell into a shadow, his features grim.

"The Nazgûls!"

* * *

Hinata sat watching the hobbits with Aragorn, Hinata pointed at nine hooded cloak figures entering the opposite building. Aragorn nodded, having his sword out just in case. A few seconds later a terrible screeching erupted in the street causing Frodo to awaken.

"Who are they?" he asks Strider.

Aragorn looks at Frodo; "They were once men," with that he looks away. "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will," explained Strider.

Hinata looked at the street, her vision blurring slightly, before she knew it she fell asleep right on Aragorn's shoulder.

* * *

Soon the entire group was out again in the wild trying to reach Rivendell before the Nazgûls reached them. Hinata was behind the group, making sure no hobbit was left behind or wandered off.

She saw Frodo and Aragorn converse but paid no heed, she was thinking of home and wandering if Kiba missed her, maybe Shino who always found her a burden. Wiping tears once again, she was crying an awfully a lot now. Ignoring the side looks the hobbits were giving her, Frodo was glancing at her more often then the others.

"Is-s so-omething wrong Mr. Baggins-san?" she stuttered.

He looked at her, her face and upper-half body covered by a cloak, her eyes completely invisible thanks to the cowl.

"Are you a race of Men?" he asked

Hinata not understanding searched for Aragorn to explain the question to her, but found him further up ahead of the group and decided to ask Frodo instead.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

Frodo was taken back at the reply.

"I mean are you human?"

"Oh yes," said Hinata feeling stupid now.

Frodo nodded and went back to Sam and Bill, they were walking together and talking, well Sam was doing all the talking.


	3. Chapter 2: Midgewater Moors

**Don't own anything sadly :(  
Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Midgewater Moors**

Aragorn was leading Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Hinata across the windswept moors. The hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks. Aragorn and Hinata only gave them side glances, both becoming impatient with the hobbits.

"Gentlemen we do not stop until nightfall," said Aragorn, without even turning around.

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.

This made Aragorn turn around.

"You've already had it," he said.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast," said Pippin as if stating a fact.

Hinata, with her caring,sweet nature; out right glared at the hobbit, honestly he reminded her of Choji.

Aragorn stared at Pippin blankly, and then turned around shaking his head and muttering something about troublesome hobbits, which reminded Hinata strongly of Shikamaru.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip," said Merry.

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner...he knows about doesn't he?" said Pippin half hoping.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Merry quiet forcefully.

Hinata knowing that the hobbits won't shut up, plucked a few apples from a tree and threw them at the hobbits, Merry deftly caught it, but Hinata threw one at Pippin making sure it hit his forehead, not his hands.

Hinata giggled when she saw Pippin rubbing his bruised forehead.

"Pippin!" said Merry, exasperated.

The hobbits, ranger and ninja walked in the rain, the latter two feeling fine and quite good about the rain, but they could not say the same about the hobbits, who were wet, hungry and miserable.

"Can you see any danger?" asked Aragorn quietly.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, scanning the area, satisfied that there is no danger she answered Aragorn's question.

"No danger."

They continued their journey; Aragorn stopped and looked at the rugged countryside which held ancient ruins.

The hobbits collapsed into a small hollow halfway up the Weathertop, the hobbits were all muddy and exhausted.

Aragorn dropped four swords at their feet, not noticing their dumbstruck faces.

"They are for you, keep them close. I'm going to take a look around. Stay here with Hinata," he said, giving Hinata the look which clearly read 'Stay. Here!'

And so Hinata decided to take a small nap, to replenish her chakra, but was suddenly awoken by Frodo stomping his foot on a campfire, her eyes widened as she realised what has happened. She got up and helped Frodo put out the fire.

"Oh that's nice… ash on my tomatoes," said Pippin sarcastically.

Hinata heard a shriek and knew that the Nazguls are after them, she vaguely heard their steed's gallops.

"Go!" yelled Frodo, urging them to the top of the tower.

The hobbits had their swords out and ready, Hinata pulled out her kunai, ready for an attack, her Byakugan activated.

Soon five Nazgûls appeared, they brandished their gleaming swords, ready to shed some blood tonight and to appease their great master.

"Back, you devils!" cried the frightened Sam.

Hinata jumped at the Nazgûls, throwing the kunai into his hood, hoping to get his face.

The Ringwraith screamed in agony, Hinata back flipped in midair and landed on top of one of the stone pillars, she didn't even notice that the hobbits were staring at her in awe, shock and disbelief. Frodo, particularly, stared at her eyes as her hood has fallen off when she back flipped, her blue midnight hair flaying widely, her Byakugan activated making the veins around her eyes pop out. She saw as another Nazgûl was about to attack one of the hobbits, Pippin. She jumped from the pillar her hands ablaze with blue chakra, she hit the Nazgûl in the chest, sending him crashing into a boulder, she stood in the infamous Hyuuga fight stance, ready to defend the hobbits. She was preoccupied with defending the hobbits that she didn't notice that Aragorn also arrived in the battle scene; his left hand carrying a flaming torch and a gleaming sword in his right.

Hinata, focused on the leader, her chakra and adrenaline running high. But he ignored her and went after Aragorn, who had his back turned to it, not liking this Hinata did the only thing that popped into her mind.

**"Gentle Fist: Sixty-six palm!"** A Ying and Yang appeared on the floor underneath her along with Japanese kanji.

Aragorn looked down and saw strange markings on the floor in some kind of green smoke. He turned around to find Hinata in a strange position, leaning with her left arm down and right up.

"One palm!" she cried hitting leader, stumbling him.

"Two palm!" this made the demon step back.

"Five palm! Ten palm! Twelve palm! Fifteen palm! Twenty palm! Thirty palm, Thirty-three palm! Forty palm! Fifty-five palm! Sixty palm! Sixty-six palm!" Hinata cried loudest at the last palm, sending the dark creature through the boulder and off the Weathertop. She panted a bit, but recovered quickly and pulled out a kunai as a Ringwraith tried to catch her with surprise from the back. Turning in fast speed she blocked the sword with her kunai, Hinata attached an explosive tag to her kunai, hurling it at the Nazgûl.

_"Kai!"_ she cried making the Nazgûl explode and catch fire.

Soon Aragorn and Hinata drew out the devils, when they turned around; they found Frodo lying on the cold stone breathing hard and a dagger protruding from his shoulder.

"Mr. Frodo," cried Sam with worry.

Both Hinata and Aragorn looked down at Frodo, inspecting his wounds. Aragorn withdrew the dagger and watched it crumble into dust with a disgusted look.

"Help him, Strider!" begged Sam.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he said grimly.

"Do something!" yelled Sam.

"This is beyond my skill to heal," said Aragorn then urgently added, "He needs Elvish medicine."

Aragorn lifted Frodo into his shoulder and turned to Hinata, who also stood, her hand fidgeting the strap of her cloak in worry.

"Hinata I need you to scout. Make sure that none of these devils follow," he commanded.

_"Hai!"_

With that Hinata pumped chakra into her feet, and leaped from the ground, landing a few paces away from Weathertop. Brandishing her cloak, Hinata tied her cousin's headband around her forehead in determination, blood and chakra running hotly through her system.

* * *

She soon found Aragorn kneeling at some plant, plucking it; she saw with her Byakugan, that a woman was approaching him. The woman stalked silently towards Aragorn, sword drawn as if ready to kill the ranger quietly. Hinata jumped into the tree and swiftly pulling out her kunai to defend her friend.

She saw the mysterious, yet beautiful woman, put the tip of her blade on Aragorn's throat.

"What is this? A ranger caught off his guard," she purred.

Hinata threw the kunai, just missing her nose by a millimetre, the woman snapped her head at Hinata who landed on the ground her stance ready for any attack and her Byakugan shining with anticipation.

"Hinata it's alright, she is a friend," said Aragorn, his hands up as if showing defeat.

Hinata nodded and let her stance drop, her eyes looking for any intruder or any enemies following them. She saw them, all nine of them.

"Aragorn, they are coming, all nine of them," said Hinata.

"Elessar, who is this?" questioned the woman.

"Not now Arwen, now we must get Frodo to Rivendell," said Aragorn.

Arwen nodded understanding his concern over the hobbit.

Hinata watched as the rather beautiful woman, say something to Frodo in a smooth, flowing language that Hinata wished she could understand. The woman, who she realised is called Arwen, glowed as she approached Frodo.

"He is fading fast, we must get him to my father," said Arwen, near panic.

Aragorn nodded, he lifted the hobbit off the ground and made his way to Arwen's horse, secured Frodo on her saddle. Hinata watched her and Aragorn fight over something in that beautiful language again. Sighing in defeat, the ranger helped the lady unto the horse, Hinata saw the woman nod her head and smile sadly at Aragorn.

"_Niro Lim, niro lim_!" said Arwen to the horse.

Hinata saw the grim look Aragorn gave off, it was not hard to put two and two together.

"I will protect her Aragorn," said Hinata.

Aragorn looked at her in horror.

"There are at least five following and possibly nine already, you can't go."

Hinata smiled at his concern.

"I can handle myself Aragorn," with that Hinata rushed after Arwen, with Aragorn's calls to come back.

Hinata ran at her top speed after Arwen, her bluish-black hair billowing behind her. Saying that Arwen nearly fell of her horse when she saw Hinata running along side of her, would be an understatement. Arwen looked at the strange girl, no more than an infant to her, running with such speed that she was nearly overtaking her horse.

"There are at least five of them behind us," said the strange girl, Hinata.

Arwen stared strangely at her, she hasn't heard any Ringwraiths following her, she then noticed the veins that surrounded the young child's eyes, frowning in her confusing, Arwen nodded her thanks and urged Asfaloth, Glorfindel's horse, to run even a faster gallop. Hinata, jumped up, throwing at least five kunais with explosive tags, she formed her hand into the infamous tiger seal. A loud, thundering boom echoed through the woods, trees feel apart; falling upon one another making the path for the Nazgûls even harder, she landed in front of Arwen, and with ease she picked up the speed to match the horse.

But the little challenge that Hinata left, was but a little bump for the Nazgûls as they soon caught up with them, Arwen whipped her head, panic and adrenaline surging through her veins. She ran through the wood and earning her self a scratch on the cheek. Arwen rode through to an open field, were another four joined the ranks, causing the two females to feel overwhelmed.

Hinata growing frustrated with the creatures, thought about doing another justu but her chakra level was already low. They soon reached a small river; Arwen kicked her horse's flank urging for it to cross the narrow river. Hinata jumped form a tree branch landing onto the surface of the water, falling into the typical tijutsu stance.

The Nazgûls soon caught up with the two and stood on the other side of the river.

"Give us the Halfling She-elf," one hissed.

Arwen withdrew her sword.

"If you want him, come and get him!" she said.

The Riders looked at one another, contemplating on the invitation. Grabbing their hilts tighter, they began to cross the river. Suppressing the urge to faint, Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat. She would not faint, she would not! Shutting her eyes, she remembered Neji's and Kiba's training, with determination swelling inside of her, she cracked her knuckles.

She jumped up and landed next to Arwen, her chakra flowing with determination. She heard a majestic, yet angelic sound escaping the elf's lips. A rushing sound reached her ears, looking to the side, Hinata saw a wave of water shaped like horses descending towards the Nazgûls.

"Beautiful," whispered Hinata in awe.

Arwen smiled at the young girl, her eyes softening as she looked at the child.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Hinata, her attention drawn to the dying hobbit.

Arwen looked down in alarm and saw the blue lipped hobbit struggling to live, the Elven maid closed her eyes and concentrated hard for her inner magic.

"What ever grace was given to me, let him have it," she whispered softly.

The world became white again…


	4. Chapter 3: Rivendell

**Own nothing; but my laptop and twisted imagination :P  
Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rivendell **

Hinata sat on one of the rooftops of Rivendell waiting for Aragorn to come, her thoughts drifting back to Frodo. He was lying in the Healer's Wing; Lord Elrond has appointed himself to bring the little hobbit from the darkness. Hinata paused her thoughts as she saw dark figures entering Rivendell's gates. Hinata squinted and made out the forms of Aragorn and the hobbits, excitement and relief flooded her heart, she jumped down quickly scaring some elves in the process.

Aragorn was knocked from his feet as an indigo haired female lunged herself onto him. It took him a few seconds to figure out it was Hinata, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, thanking the Valar for her safe coming into Rivendell.

Hinata was overjoyed that Aragorn has come unharmed, she burrowed her head into his chest, happy that her dear friend is here.

"I am happy to see you Aragorn-san," she whispered, her eyes brimming up with tears.

Aragorn's eyes softened; his one arm around her shoulders the other was patting her head.

"It is good to see you too, Hinata," rasped Aragorn in a low whisper.

Hinata and Aragorn parted, both happy to see each other. Hinata glanced at the hobbits, her eyes sympathetic with the picture in front of her; three weary hobbits who look half asleep.

Pippin was smiling dreamily, his grin half twisted into a smile and satisfaction at reaching Rivendell.

"Hullo Hinata, fancy seeing you here," he yawned, before dropping onto the floor. Hinata looked at him alarmed as did the company, a few elves ran towards the fallen hobbit, checking for any signs of injury - none were found.

A loud snore erupted from Pippin, which made Hinata giggle, Merry scowl and Sam smile in relief. The elves' eyes danced with amusement at the tired hobbit, Aragorn sighed in annoyance and relief.

"I see that you ma-ade them walk for a long time, Ara-Strider," stuttered Hinata.

Aragorn only nodded grimly, his grey eyes following the elves who volunteered to carry the sleeping hobbit.

"Come friends, let us find you beds," declared Aragorn before muttering so only Hinata could hear, "Before you too fall dead asleep."

* * *

Both Hinata and Aragorn waited to speak with Elrond and Gandalf, who also just arrived to Rivendell. They sat together at the kitchen benches sharing a nice hot meal; with Aragorn teaching Hinata how to use the cutlery.

"Did you not have spoons and forks where you hail from?" he inquired.

Hinata shook her head, "No we use chopsticks."

Aragorn gave her a confused look asking her to elaborate more on the topic.

"They are long thin sticks that get thinner at the end, we hold them using our fingers and use the end to pick up the food."

Aragorn nodded, understanding briefly and both resumed their meal.

A golden haired elf came through the door, his eyes holding many unsaid wisdom, he carried himself with an air of grace which oddly reminded Hinata of Neji.

"_Mae Govannen _Glorfindel," Aragorn dipped his head in respect.

"_Mae Govannen Elessar," _the golden haired elf spoke back.

Hinata looked back and forth, she deduced that they greeted each other and noted the words spoken, hoping to ask either Arwen or Aragorn to teach her the melodic language.

"You must be the Lady Hinata that Lady _Undomiel_ spoke highly of," said Glorfindel.

Hinata nodded, though she didn't know who '_Undomiel_' was, Glorfindel stared into Hinata's eyes, she could feel high level chakra radiating from him, she glanced away.

"They speak the truth, you do posses the most beautiful eyes," Glorfindel praised.

Hinata looked down to her feet, her face heating up.

"Lord Elrond wishes to see you, as well as Mithrandir," stated Glorfindel.

Aragorn nodded his head and bid Hinata to follow him; she stood up bowing lightly to Glorfindel and ran to catch up to Aragorn's long strides.

They passed many alcoves and doors which were all beautifully designed, more than once Hinata wished she could stop to marvel the Elven handiwork, but alas she couldn't. The rugged ranger rounded the corner to push open two white doors to reveal Elrond and Gandalf speaking together in hushed voices.

Elrond turned around to greet his adoptive son and his new companion of whom he heard much praise, especially about her eyes. He noted that she wore strange garments and had strange hair colouring – dark blue – but thought nought of it as soon as he saw her eyes, they were strange yet beautiful at the same time.

"Elessar I bid you welcome," smiled Elrond pleased to see his adoptive son come home safely.

He turned his eyes to Hinata; she had her hands behind her back and twirling around admiring his office with a sweet and gentle smile.

"Lady Hinata I presume," the girl turned around her cheeks administrating a light pink blush.

Hinata bowed, hoping to hide the rising shyness in her, the elf looked a bit intimidating.

"There is nothing you should fear child," said the elf again with gentleness.

Hinata stared up and saw the old man she has seen when first meeting Aragorn.

"Hinata it is great to see again," said the old man with a slight gruffness to his voice.

Hinata felt hot tears overcome her, this was the wizard that gave Neji the scroll, and he knew her beloved cousin. The said tears could not help but come like a fountain.

"Why do you cry child," asked the wizard with concern.

"Hinata are you alright," whispered Aragorn his eyes showing deep concern.

"You kn-knew my cousin-n, Ne-neji," she stuttered softly.

"Ahhhh, that is why I thought your eyes looked familiar, tell me how fairs your cousin?" asked Gandalf, he liked the young youth when he met him. He was so serious and thoughtful, and reminded him greatly of Aragorn.

"He…he… he died," whispered Hinata, her voice barely heard.

Gandalf sighed, he looked down, should he have known what fate was to bring him, he would have gave him two scrolls one for Hinata and one for him.

"I apologise my child, I did not know, I hope you pardon an insensitive fool," he said.

Hinata only smiled at him and hiccupped.

Elrond stared sorrowful at the young child, and felt her despair, he must ask the Grey Istari later about her cousin but for know he wanted to comfort the child, she was so alone and lost, he could now understand why both Arwen and Aragorn had a connection to the child.

"Come child," he beckoned her to him, his arm outstretched, the girl slowly stepped towards him her tears silently still running down her cheeks, as soon as she came in contact with Elrond's arm, he put a supporting hand on her shoulder blades and brought her over to the window.

"Can you see the river?" he asked, Hinata nodded, "The River leads towards the sea, and beyond the sea is a haven, called the Undying Lands, this is where your cousin would be waiting for you."

Hinata listened to what the elven lord told her and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Elrond-sama," whispered Hinata, smiling sweetly at the dark elf.

Elrond didn't question the end title of his name; he guessed that it was her way of being respective to him.

"Now tell me of your travel Aragorn," ordered Elrond.

The heir of Gondor bowed his head and began his tale, including the part with Hinata. He told the elven lord of Hinata's skill in fighting and the special power of her eyes – with Hinata's permission of cause.

* * *

Hinata sat on the rooftop again, it was night time and she heard that tomorrow there would be a special council; even though she wasn't invited she was still going to attend. She was a ninja after all! Having decided that she went to bed, pulling over her a white night dress which Arwen provided her with, her old clothes were taken to get washed and mended. Neji's headband and pouch laid on the bed stand, a single candle illuminating the cool metal.

She touched the headband and felt Neji's presence with her; she could almost hear his voice.

"Goodnight Neji,"

With that Hinata closed her eyes and went to bed, not knowing that Neji's spirit was here and smiling at her.


	5. Chapter 4: Council and Decisions

**Once again I do not own this, just the laptop.  
Ya'know the drill - Review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Council and Decisions**

Hinata woke up and stretched gracefully, a beam of sun-rays shining her way. A smile graced her lips, she had such happy dreams. She remembered that today was the day of the council and was strangely excited to rebel against Aragorn-senpai and Elrond-sama.

She got up, her white night dress flowing behind her; she opened her balcony and touched the railing. Hinata closed her eyes letting the sun wash the warmth all over her.

Legolas arrived to Rivendell in the late morning, he marvelled the beauty of Rivendell. He gazed over the House of Elrond when a young maiden caught his attention. Legolas felt his breath hitch, the maiden was absolutely beautiful, she was not skinny and slim like the rest of the ladies he have met before, she was curvy. Her hair was a most peculiar colour, dark blue – like the night sky – her skin was white and her lips pink. He was enthralled by her beauty.

Legolas didn't notice his companions approaching him.

"Milord, Lord Elrond wishes to see us now," said his companion.

Legolas broke his gaze from the maiden and turned his head to his elven companion.

"Yes of cause, I believe the council is to begin."

Legolas turned his head back and the maiden was not to be seen frowning in disappointment, he only hoped to meet her later this day. Perhaps he will see her at the council but dismissed the idea knowing that ladies were not allowed to attend the council.

* * *

Hinata, dressing into something more comfortable (Aragorn's ranger clothing) clothes, she tied Neji's headband around her neck and managed to strap his pouch. Jumping onto the roof, she hid behind one of the pillars and began listening to the conversation made by the men, she really hoped no one would notice her.

Legolas listened to Mithrandir as he gave the history of the One Ring, he knew of the past of the Ring so he let his mind wander off, to his disbelieve he spotted dark blue hair hiding behind a pillar upon the rooftop.

It was the same maiden which he has seen this morning.

Alas he could not see her eyes as her hair was veiling her face, he watched her, trying not to draw attention from his fellow companions. He smiled, knowing that she was spying on the meeting, he mused about the mysterious lady and wondered where she hailed from. He glanced towards the Grey elves, noting that their hair was much darker then hers, therefore she could not be of the Grey. Drawing his attention and musing away, when his companion elbowed his to pay attention, still a gentle smile on his lips he turned his mind towards Gandalf and Lord Elrond, to tell his tale of Gollum.

Hinata now understood what Mr. Frodo was carrying all along and most importantly understood the significance of the Ring, suddenly felt sorry for the hobbits they must have been very afraid, now she wished she wasn't so angry at them for wanting to eat all the time.

Boromir sat, bored with the history lesson and wished for it to end so they could begin with the important aspect of this council. He knew that the Ring should go to Gondor, but lo! Gandalf would not allow it. Did he not know that the Kingdom could keep the Ring away from Sauron? He saw something move on top of the rooftop, thinking it was an enemy spy, he reached for his companions bow and shot at the intruder, he heard gasps and yells, but he ignored them.

Hinata saw an arrow fly her way, instincts and many hours training from both Neji and Kiba, made Hinata draw out a kunai and throwing it at the arrow – splitting it in two. The kunai embodied itself near a brown haired man, who held a bow in his hand.

Aragorn was furious when he saw Boromir fire the arrow, did the man not know that spies could not enter Rivendell! He was even more furious when he saw Hinata's weapon splitting the arrow in two, though he was proud, but the anger that the girl disobeyed his order overran his feeling of pride.

"Hinata!" he cried, "Get DOWN this instant!"

Legolas was in shock as the beautiful maiden jumped down, from the rooftop! Legolas stared at the alluring beauty, her head bowed, she shifted on her toes as Aragorn stood up, his hands folded and his face grim with displeasure.

Was Aragorn the father of the maiden? If so, who was the mother? Lady Arwen?

"Hinata I thought that I and Lord Elrond made it clear that you are not to come to the council," lectured Aragorn, his voice firm.

"Sor-r-ry," the girl said sheepishly, her voice stuttering.

"Hinata I understand your curiosity but this is dangerous, Gandalf and I explained the risks yesterday to you!" cried Aragorn.

Hinata stared to the ground; here she was getting scolded in front of many men, elves, hobbits and dwarves, she felt a huge blush creep up her neck and cheeks.

"Sorry, I just want-t-ed to help," she replied weakly, both her index fingers playing with one another.

She heard Aragorn give a sigh, she looked up to see him rubbing his face. A snickering sound caught her ears; she turned her head slightly and saw the elven twins, Elladan and Elrohir snickering into their hands, avoiding the glares their father, Lord Elrond was sending them. Than another laughing sound was heard, this time it was the man that shot the arrow.

"A woman?! Trying to help! Ha!" he laughed.

Hinata felt like crying, she felt the brim of her eyes fill up with salty water, looking down she felt so ashamed. It was like the time when the Suna Ninja kidnapped her. She was twelve and a genin ninja, she couldn't even deliver a single punch, how her father was disappointed that day. She felt so ashamed and humiliated.

"Lord Boromir we should be grateful for the help the Valar are sending us, not scorning it," snapped a gentle voice which did not belong to any of the elves Hinata knew here.

"Come Milady sit next to me so I may defend your honour," beckoned he voice.

Hinata turned around and her eyes locked with deep grey ones, she felt another wave of heat overcoming her.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" Hinata could not help it, she felt like her entire face was on fire, she wanted to run so badly but for some reason she was stuck.

"Her eyes! What is wrong with them!" said the man with the bow again, though this time he got nods from small, stout and gruff looking people (dwarves), especially one with a bright red beard.

Hinata felt something stir inside of her, something she never felt, only one time when she saw Pein nearly killing Naruto. Hinata closed her eyes and sucked back her tears, she will not cry, not in front of these people. She reached inside her pouch and took out three shurikens and threw them at the man with the bow.

Two of them pinned his shoulders along with his tunic, the other right between his legs, just a few millimetres from flesh. She heard many men wince in pain, she looked directly into the man's eyes and felt him gulp rather loudly. Hinata turned to Elrond-sama and bow deeply in front of him.

"I apologise for the intrusion Elrond-sama," Hinata smiled sweetly at the Lord of the House and at Aragorn, she glanced one more time at the grey-eyed elf and walked away from the council room.

Legolas never wanted anything more but to kill Lord Boromir right this moment, how dare he say something about her eyes, to him they were the most beautiful to behold. Yes, he agrees they were strange but they suited her more than anything else. He swore that when this council is over he shall seek her out and apologise for the man's behaviour towards her.

* * *

Hinata sat on one of the tree branches dangling her legs back and forth, Arwen made her change into a white dress and forbid her from wearing Neji's pouch. When she heard was Hinata was this afternoon, she too gave her a lecture.

"Hinata you should have never went there; the council was a secret for a reason. I am much disappointed in you. You must apologise to everyone for disturbing them and especially to Lord Boromir."

Though Hinata reluctantly agreed not to wear the pouch but she still wore his hitai-ite like a headband around her head.

"If it isn't the Lady that made such a commotion today at the council," a gentle voice said.

Hinata looked down, she saw the same grey-eyed elf who defended her, smiling she jumped down from the tree.

"Thank you for speaking on my behalf," thanked Hinata.

The elf crooked his head to the side, and nodded.

"It was my pleasure, Lady…"

"Oh, I apologise my name is Hinata Hyuuga,"

The elf smiled, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Hinata, I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

Hinata bowed to Legolas.

"I must say, the stunt you pulled today on Lord Boromir was most amusing," laughed Legolas, still recalling the horror stricken face of Lord Boromir.

Hinata giggled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I hope to see at the Farewell Feast in the evening,"

"_Nani?_ Who is leaving?" asked Hinata.

"The Fellowship of cause! Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Mithrandir, Sam, Merry, Pippin, myself and the ring-bearer: Frodo,"

Hinata was pale when she heard that all her friends excluding Arwen were leaving.

No! she thought, they are not leaving without me.

Hinata walked away not answering Legolas' question about the feast, she needed to train, if Aragorn thought he can leave without her than he was wrong. She was a Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves – she had the Will of Fire burning deep within her. The next day the Fellowship sat out, Aragorn was a little down hearted as he has not seen Hinata after the council, not even at the feast or the morning farewell.

He scanned the court and saw Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir (the twins), Glorfindel and Lord Elrond, among other elves but he could not see Hinata.

Hinata stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her ninja clothes back on, the elves did a marvellous job at mending the cuts. She tied Neji's headband around her neck, the pouch on her thigh, made sure she had enough weapons and explosive tags for at least two years and pocketed her weapon summoning scroll (courtesy of Tenten). Her lavender-white hoodie matched well with her eyes, dark ninja pants and black ninja sandals. She looked determined into the mirror and prayed to Neji to give her his courage and strength when facing Aragorn.

Hinata left a note on her bed when Arwen comes seeking for her, she knew that when she came back, Arwen will most likely strangle her, that is if Aragorn hasn't killed her first.

It didn't take Hinata long to catch up with the Fellowship, she kept her distance waiting for them to be far from Rivendell just in case should Aragorn want to turn around and bring her back to Rivendell. One the fifth day, she thought it would be safe to show herself to the Fellowship and face the wrath of Aragorn sooner than later. She saw them settling for camp and Sam was cooking some lunch, Hinata kicked from the tree and leaped towards Aragorn, landing in the middle of the Fellowship. Seeing the surprised faces staring at her, she felt a light blush on her cheeks.

That is until Aragorn roared, "HINATA!"

Hinata glanced down another blush coming her way, only this time it was stronger.

"What are you doing here?" cried Aragorn.

"Aragorn-senpai please, I too can help, my eyes are much better then the elves!" she, astonishing herself, cried into his face.

There was deafening silence.

"Hinata, it is great to see you again," Gandalf said, his gaze warm.

Hinata bowed to Gandalf, "It's a pleasure Gandalf-sama."

Gandalf turned to Aragorn, who was fuming, "Aragorn you know that she is right, not even Legolas' eyes could match hers."

Aragorn threw his hands into the air, "Fine she can come! But do not think you are forgiven young lady!"

Hinata threw herself into Aragorn's arms and thanked him, repeatedly.

"Hinata walk with Legolas, as he is our eyes of the Fellowship," said Gandalf.

Hinata nodded, much to the excitement of Legolas.

Both him and Hinata walked together, thus far nothing interesting has been happening so the Fellowship decided to take a rest on a hilltop. Gandalf sat down and began pondering, Boromir decided that the two hobbits should train, Sam began cooking something, Frodo and Aragorn sat down to watch Pippin and Merry train, while Gimli complained to Gandalf. Hinata was walking around the bush picking berries that she knew were not poisonous.

"If anyone were to ask me, which I note no one did, I say we are going the long way 'round," began Gimli, Hinata knowing that his complaining would never cease, she sought out Legolas and gave him some picked berries.

"Thank you Milady, you are most thoughtful," smiled Legolas, earning a deep blush from Hinata.

"What is that?" asked Sam, noticing a large cloud heading their way.

"It's nothing just a whiff of cloud," dismissed Gimli.

"Its moving fast against the wind," stated Boromir.

"Hinata!" cried Aragorn.

Hinata nodded, she clasped her hands together, forming a tiger seal.

"_Byakugan_!" she cried.

Veins protruded around her eyes, Hinata focused on the cloud.

"It's not a cloud…they are…birds,"

"Crebian from Dunland," cried Legolas releasing what they are.

They came out of hiding, Boromir was grim as ever, that girl was…deadly he could tell. He saw her coming out of hiding with Frodo, she wanted the Ring, he just knew it; why else would a demon whelp be here?

He saw Pippin running up to her and wrapping his arms around her, "Thank heavens we have you Hinata and your eyes!"

"Yes, Pippin you are right! Hinata I was meaning to ask you; could you please teach me that trick that you made against the Nazgûl," begged Merry, remembering the night on the Weathertop.

Hinata smiled sweetly at the hobbits, "I am afraid I cannot teach you that, it's a very complicated and it can only be preformed by a someone like me."

The two hobbits nodded in understanding, though still upset that they couldn't learn how to do it.

"Demon whelp!" hissed Boromir.

Hinata looked at Boromir her eyes glaring slightly at him along with two pair of grey ones. Aragorn has also remembered the night on the Weathertop and knew that no matter how hard he tried to protect her, she could protect herself just fine, but he didn't like the words Boromir used on Hinata. Legolas was fuming again, how dare the pitiful mortal insulted his beautiful maiden!

Legolas glanced at Hinata she was so kind, compassionate and beautiful, he smiled, he knew he was falling in love with her but he couldn't help it. She was drawing him to her.

He saw Hinata move her hair back and lo! mortal ears! Legolas was confused, how was that possible! She couldn't be a race of Men, how could she – she was so elf-like it was just so cruel to be mortal. It broke his heart knowing that she wouldn't live long.

* * *

Hinata was walking with Legolas again, the cold winter breeze bit into her but being a Ninja she could shake it off. She envied Legolas and his swift and light feet; he walked on top of snow. On top!

Her Byakugan was still activated as Gandalf asked of her; she had to make sure that no avalanches where coming their way.

"Legolas how long are we to walk on this mountain?" she asked him.

"Couple of days if the weather is pleasant," he replied.

Hinata thanked him and went back to scouting with her eyes.

By nightfall a giant blizzard hit them, Hinata was exhausted and her chakra running low by using too much of the Byakugan. However she pushed herself harder, she would not let her teammates down, she refused to do so. Her feet were frozen, she couldn't even feel her toes, she wished she packed boots when leaving Rivendell, but she can't complain now.

She turned her head around and felt bad for complaining, the poor hobbits were struggling to even walk in the snow, unwrapping her arms she decided to help the hobbits. She began palming the snow, sending chakra through her hands. The snow around her began to melt making a path for the hobbits and the Fellowship.

"Hinata, child, do not overuse your powers," whispered Gandalf.

"But the hobbits..." she began.

"They will be fine, you go and walk with Legolas, he needs another pair of eyes."

Hinata nodded her head, she felt faint coming along with using her chakra up, but she refused to faint and pushed her feet forwards.

Legolas saw Hinata approaching him, concern filled his heart as he saw her pink lips deadly blue, her shivering put grief into his heart. He took his bag from his shoulders and searched for his spare boots and cloak to give to her.

"Legolas-san I am to walk with you," a little sweet voice whispered into his ear.  
He smiled at her and handed her the boots and cloak, he was rewarded with a grand smile and a kiss on a cheek. He observed her as she quickly put on his cloak and boots, the boots were slightly big for her but it would keep her feet warm.

"T-thank you Legolas-kun," she whispered with a blushing face.

He nodded and turned his eyes back to the road ahead, then his ears picked something up, a foul sound.

"There is a foul voice in the air!" he called back to the group, his eyes narrowing trying to detect the evil creature.

"Gandalf-sama, I detect no one around!" cried Hinata, her hands clasped in a tiger seal.

"Hinata tell me what you see happening with mountain!" called on Gandalf.

She nodded and closed her eyes, calling on her last reserve of chakara.

Legolas watched fascinated as Hinata close her eyes, her brow in deep concentration, her hands in an interesting sign.

Suddenly her eyes opened.

"Rocks just above our heads!" she cried.

When she said this, many giant rocks began falling down upon the Fellowship, everyone moved closer to the mountains wall.

"It's Saruman, he is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf we must turn back!" yelled Aragorn, his arms full of hobbits.

"No!" cried Gandalf and began chanting a series of words Hinata did not understand.

Before she knew it, her world turned black.

Legolas dug up, his eyes counting the members, he felt his heart leap into his throat, he could not see Hinata.

"Hinata!" yelled Aragorn, his hands digging up the snow franticly.

Legolas climbed out from his snow shell, his eyes sweeping for any movement he could see under the snow.

Soon every able member began calling for Hinata and digging up the snow, trying to find their female comrade.

Hinata felt cold, she couldn't breath and there was no light. She began collecting her chakra, her hands began to glow blue. She closed her eyes, she saw her comrades searching for her but far away from her, she smiled. Now she can use the jutsu without injuring her team mates.

"**Eight Trigrams: Palm Revolving Heaven!**"

She felt herself beginning spinning, she got faster and faster, until she felt all the snow around her shift and move away.

Aragorn saw something blue in the corner of his eye, but dismissed it, his one goal was to find Hinata and strangle her.

"Look it's Hinata!" cried Pippin.

Everyone turned were Pippin was pointing, Aragorn saw the blue again, it was pushing and shifting the snow off the cliff. Soon enough all the snow disappeared and a giant blue spinning orb appeared, soon enough it began to slow its spinning stopping completely, he spotted Hinata, her breathing was ragged and her chest heaved in an unhealthy manner, she looked up and smiled. Aragorn let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he saw Legolas sighing in relief as well and his eyes shining with joy, relief and.… love. This caught his attention, but he will talk with the elf later, first he must strangle Hinata.

Hinata smiled as she saw her teammates, she closed her eyes, she felt so tired and sleepy. She wandered if she could just sleep a little, all her chakra was spent and she felt so tired... so very tired. Again her world became black.


	6. Chapter 5: Moria

**Don't own anything... LOTR and Naruto are properties of their respected owners.  
Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moria **

Hinata felt warm and happy.

She snuggled into whatever the warmth was, feeling content.

"You have feeling for her, do you not?" asked a voice.

Aragorn, she thought, but who has feeling for who? She felt a sigh and a hand on in her hair, and realised she was in someone's arms. A little blush rushed to her face, and turned to bury her face, the certain someone's tunic smelled like a forest and musky pine leaves.

"I cannot deny it," whispered a voice, it was soft like silk. Legolas she concluded.

She heard Aragorn sigh, and strong fingers brushed pass her fringe.

"Her father tried to kill her," Aragorn said, "Please do not break her, horrid things have happened to her before I found her."

Wait, they are talking about her? Hinata felt another blush coming up. Legolas had feelings for her? She believed perhaps this was the time to open her eyes. She let out a small groan, one hand withdrew from her hair but Aragorn's hand stayed.

She opened her eyes, and saw that she had her head on Legolas' chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I see you are awake My Lady," said Legolas, his eyes warm with joy.

"Are you alright Hinata, you gave us a fright when you collapsed on the mountains," Aragorn's brow frowned.

"Oh, I just used up all my chakra..umm energy," she said the latter once she saw the confused looks.

Aragorn nodded and told her to get better, he went and started to talk with Boromir, who (surprisingly) smiled at Hinata.

Hinata removed herself from Legolas' arms and leaned against a boulder, her eyes closing for a split second. She breathed in deeply, her chakra has replenished. Meaning she is now ready to fight if needed to.

"It's a riddle!" cried Frodo.

Hinata opened her eyes, she looked at Legolas, questioning the sudden outburst of the hobbit with her eyes.

"I'll explain later," smiled Legolas, Hinata blushed recalling the conversation he and Aragorn had.

She went to get up, when suddenly Neji's words struck her hard.

_"I know that your destiny awaits you far from here. And forget the foolish failure Naruto, you will find someone better then him – that I promise_."

Hinata felt hot tears running down her face, she saw Legolas gazing at her with concern, he went to help her but she tore from him and run towards Aragorn. She saw him glance at Legolas with a suspicious and angry look, she threw herself into his awaiting arms. She felt his hold tighten when Legolas came over, she glanced at Aragorn and saw him glare at Legolas. Even Boromir has a pointed look of displeasure.

"What have you said to hurt the lady, elf?" he demanded.

Hinata didn't understand the sudden change of heart of Boromir, but was thankful that he is no longer sexist, arrogant bastard that he was.

"Wha' ya do with th' poor lass?" cried Gimli.

"Has he hurt you child?" asked Aragorn, his familiar strong fingers running through her hair in a soothing manner.

Hinata shook her head, a low sobs escaped her lips.

"I just recalled my cousins words, 'forget the foolish failure Naruto, you will find someone better then him – that I promise'," hiccuped Hinata, she saw Aragorn frown so she decided to elaborate, "I overheard your conversation with Legolas."

Aragorn glanced at Legolas, and sighed. Hinata twisted her head slightly so she can see Legolas, she was surprise that instead of looking away or being angry that she overhead their private conversation Legolas smiled at her, his hand extended towards her as if beckoning her to him. She lifted her hand and slowly began reaching out, just as she was about to place her hand in his...

"Come Aragorn! We have opened the door!" cried Gandalf.

Hinata dropped her hand to her side and walked away with Aragorn leaving Legolas staring sadly at her.

The Fellowship entered the mine, Hinata decided she would walk with the hobbits who were all happy to see her awake.

"Welcome back child," winked Gandalf.

Hinata giggled and walked along side Sam who was sad that they had to send Bill home, she heard Gimli brag to Legolas about the hospitality of dwarves, "...they call this a mine. A Mine!"

Hinata stops short seeing skeletons and dead bodies littered around the sinister dark hall.

"It is no mine! It's a tomb!" exclaims Boromir grimly.

"No, no, NO!" roars Gimli in saddens and horror.

Hinata walks up to Gimli and puts a hand on his shoulder, her own tears still spilling from the poor dwarves who died here.

"I do not wish to pity you Gimli-san but I am sorry for your loss," she whispered.

Gimli puts his right hand over Hinata's.

"Thank you lass, thank you," he whispered in sorrow.

They stood together until a loud cry ripped them from their reverie. Hinata span quickly and pulled out varies kunais, she saw a large sinuous tentacle wrapped around Frodo's ankle.

She fired the kunais, aiming for the wrapped tentacle. They did nothing to hinder the creature. Clasping her hands in a seal she activated her bloodline, and franticly searched for a weak spot. She found it!

"Its weak spot is between the tentacle and the body!" she yelled to the Fellowship.

She saw as Boromir and Aragorn race towards the creature and began hacking the tentacle, Aragorn severs the tentacle and grabed Frodo and began dragging him to safety; but the creature seems only to be angered more and lashed out with twenty or so tentacles.

Hinata pulled out an explosive tag, she run towards the beast, jumping up she threw the explosive tag into the creature's mouth. Forming the right seal she bid the tag to explode.

The explosion blinded the creature and it re-treated back into the lake.

"Into the mine!" called Gandalf.

Everyone run inside, and just in time as the entrance collapsed and large rocks blocked their way.

Hinata heard Gandalf saying that now they must brave the mines, she deactivated her Byakugan. Knowing to save her strength for the battles ahead.

The Company stalked in the shadows, hiding their silhouettes from praying eyes. Hinata stayed close to Aragorn who would check on her every few minutes. Soon enough the group came upon a massive chamber, bodies were scattered around.

Gandalf-sama began to explain something to the crying dwarf, she heard the wizard reading from a large tome. She felt Legolas glancing at her occasionally, because of this she walked up to him. He looked at her questionably, Hinata smiled, she knew that she had to let Naruto go, he made his choice and she has to make hers. Slowly she slipped her hand in his, Legolas smiled affectionally at her, he squeezed her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on top of her knuckles.

Hinata blushed, ducking her head, she felt a hand under her chin, raising her head up. Hinata locked her eyes with Legolas', ever-so-slowly, they brought their lips together, sealing their feeling together.

**(A/N: Sorry but I dislike stories where the love interest of Legolas gets with him either in Rivendell, Lothlorian or Rohan. So I decided to do something different! ;) Hope you like it)**

A loud crash broke them apart, snapping their heads to the source of the crash, Pippin stood stoic holding the wizards staff and pointy hat. Hinata listened as Gandalf scolded Pippin, "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in; and rid us of your stupidity!"

Hinata, who still held Legolas' hand, squeezed it tighter; feeling sad for the young hobbit. Hinata turned her eyes to Aragorn, who was watching their joined hands in curiosity. She opened her mouth to explain; but it was cut short with an ominous drumming. Legolas withdrew his hand from Hinata's and drew out his arrow, notching it on his bowstring.

Hinata followed his example and took two kunais, ready for any intruder.

The Company stood still for a moment; but that was before all hell broke loose, two goblins ran into the room. In a flash both had a kunai embodied in their throat. The three males, glanced at one another, nodding they began to wedge the doors closed, placing wood to stop the orcs and goblins from entering.

Hinata closed her eyes, the veins around her eyes slowly exuding out, she snapped them open. A large amount of chakara spread about her body. She raised her hands in the infamous Hyuuga stance; ready to defend her new friends.

"Hinata what do you see?" asked Aragorn.

Hinata scanned behind the door, her eyes widening.

"There are many Aragorn-senpai, ugly twisted creatures and they have a large creature bigger then the rest. It is led by chains which surround its neck."

"They have a cave troll," Boromir droned out sarcastically.

The rest of the members held their weapons, all gleaming with the anticipation of the upcoming battle.

Gimli leaped upon his fallen cousin's grave, holding his axe in determination, "Let them come, there is yet one more dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

The door burst open as the orcs charged in, sneering and hissing at their targets. They all wielded deformed weapons, raising them up high as the two groups met head on.

Hinata, ducked and dodged, before delivering deadly blows, killing them instantly. She saw behind her that Gimli had many arrows posed at his directing, jumping up high, she landing in front of him.

"**Eight Trigrams: Palm Revolving Heaven!**"

She began to spin, shielding herself and Gimli from death. Seeing all the arrows were gone, she leaped into the air, twisting around and threw three kunais attached to explosive tags. Still airborne, Hinata clasped her hand in a tiger seal.  
_"Kai!"_

The tags exploded, taking down the orc and goblin archers, once she landed down, Hinata twisted her body slamming her palm into the orc's torso behind her, the creature flew into the stoney wall, breaking its neck. Hinata focused her Byakugan on Legolas who was fighting the cave troll, she aligned her chakra into her feet, bending her knees, she leaping into the air. Connecting to the ceiling, she run towards Legolas. Hinata withdrew many shurikans, hurling them onto the orcs.

Legolas watched with awe as Hinata fought, she was graceful and flexible, but what fascinated him was the lack of weapons. She seems to have an inhumane amount of strength to send the orcs flying into walls.

Aragorn saw Hinata running on top of the ceiling and chuckled, even though he didn't wish for her to be in any harms way; he knew that she was far more capable to take care of herself.

Boromir slashed his sword across the orcs throat, and watched with satisfaction as the creature died. He turned around, his sword raised to slaughter more vile creatures, though something blue caught his eye, croning his neck to the right; he watching with interest as Hinata leaped into the air, her body twisting in a feline way. She threw weapons at the creatures, unlike his experience at the Council, they exploded.

Gimli roared with laughter as the orcs were blown into pieces, he saw the young lass climb atop the ceiling and running to the pointy-eared-princeling, he cackled at the unfortunate orcs whose throats were sliced open by the lasses weapons.

In that moment, Hinata gained the outmost respect from the red-bearded Dwarf.

The Company, having defeated the enemy all crouched in front of the fallen ring-bearer. All lamenting the young ones death. But lo! The stout hobbit has worn mithril armour vest, thus no harm was caused to the hobbit.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins," said Gimli, happy his kin's gift has gone to good use.

Alas, again the fellowship was on the run, this time from a demon - a Barlog.

Hinata did not know the creature they were facing, but according to Legolas it was a frightening one, a demon of shadow and fire. Running down a narrow and fenceless stairway, Hinata felt slightly uncomfortable, she had her kekai-genkai activated, focusing on the array of goblins shooting arrows at the Company. The stairway broke under their feet, causing the rest to stand back. Legolas was the first to jump, he beckoned Gandalf to leap, next was Boromir with two hobbits, next came Sam (tossed by Aragorn), Aragorn moved to toss Gimli, who raised his hand up and cried out, "No one tosses a dwarf!"

He leaped over, his tiny legs missing the ledge, thankfully Legolas was able to grab his beard, causing another protest from the dwarf, "Not the beard!"

Only Hinata, Aragorn and Frodo were left on the ridge, the cavern was even more broken now, Hinata saw fear flash in Legolas eyes, but she smiled at him, grabbing Frodo and Aragorn's hand; she kicked off, leaping over taking the two in surprise at her abnormal strength, Hinata chuckled, if they thought she had abnormal strength; she could just imagine what they would think if they met Sakura. They landed on the other side. Legolas quickly hugged her, before grasping her hand and making their way to a very narrow bridge.

Gandalf stopped at the middle, his staff glowing widely with chakra, Hinata watching with growing fear as Gandalf ordered the demon back. "You shall not pass!" he billowed, hitting his staff down, the bridge collapsed on itself and the demon banished. Hinata and the rest of the Company smiled with relief that great Istari was unhurt, Hinata broke free form Legolas, ignoring his protest and rushed towards Gandalf, wrapping her hands around his middle.

"I am glad you are alright Gandalf-sama," she whispered.

Both wizard and shinobi stood together wrapped in an embrace, non saw the demon's whip wrapping around Gandalf ankle, bringing both wizard and shinobi down, hanging from the ledge.

Gandalf looked sorrowfully upon his group and the young woman, she too was struggling to get up as the demon had also wrapped the whip around the shinobi's ankle, he knew what he must do, he watched as both Frodo and Legolas were held back by the other, both screaming their names. He sighed sadly.

"It's alright Gandalf-sama, I understand," said a gentle tone, he turned his head to Hinata who was smiling sweetly at him. He gazed into her eyes and saw understanding in them. He nodded towards her, he watched as she glanced at Legolas and Aragorn; giving them both a small wave, she let go, falling head first at the creature. She withdrew two kunais; ready to battle the demon.

Gandalf saw the horror stuck faces of Legolas, Aragorn and Frodo, he felt sad leaving them; but he knew that this was the only way.

"Fly you fools!" With that he too let go, wielding Glamdring, he fell onto the creature stabbing it.

* * *

**(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming heh? But don't worry, it makes sense once I begin explaining. I always wanted to read a story when another member of the fellowship went down with Gandalf)**


	7. Chapter 6: Barlog vs Wizard and Shinobi

**Don't own LOTR and Naruto! Please review and if any questions do not hesitate to ask. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Barlog vs Wizard and Shinobi**

Hinata fell headfirst onto the giant demon, it began hissing at her, crossing her hands in front of her torso. The shinobi hurled two kunais into the demon's eyes, hoping to blind it. She saw Gandalf falling onto the creature, his gleaming sword stabbing it repeatedly.

The demon growled in anger, swiping his massive demonic clawed hand at Hinata, causing the shinobi to fly into the rocks. Hinata screamed in pain, winded powerfully, she saw that Gandalf and Barlog were descending fast, she took hold on one of the rocks, her feet's chakra connecting with the rocky surface, focusing her chakra into her hands. Blue misty hue formed around her clenched fists, two lions appeared roaring slightly.

**"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!" **

She run down the rocky wall in an inhumane speed, Neji's headband wrapped around her forehead. With a few meters away from the demon, she leaped from the wall, hair billowing widely behind her. She roared, raising her right fist she slammed it powerfully into the demon's stomach, hearing a crack under her knuckles she smiled with satisfaction, leaped again, twisting in the air, this time bringing her left fist down onto the same spot. Another crack was heard, only louder.

"Hinata keep doing it, his armour is weakening!" shouted Gandalf, glancing amazed at the demon's armour, which had brightly illuminated cracks.

"_Hai _Gandalf-sama!"

Focusing her chakra into her fist again, Hinata slammed her Lion Fist into the Balrog's armour, breaking it completely.

Before neither of them could stick a weapon into the creatures exposed hide, the three falling figures fell on something solid. The Balrog using this to his advantage, whipped his flaming whip and wrapped it around the shinobi's legs, burning them.

Hinata screamed in pain, the Grey Wizard, also screamed but in rage, slashing his sword continuously into the creatures neck and torso. The Balrog roared in pain and anger, releasing a massive amount of energy sending Gandalf and the shinobi flying into the snow.

Hinata laid in the snow, her legs in agony, she tried to get up but every time she tried it was painful.

"Forgive me Gandalf-sama," she whispered seeing the wizard fighting the giant demon, "I have failed."

Hinata blacked out, her chakra and will to fight drained, slowly Hinata felt life leave her body.

Darkness followed the light.

Gandalf stabbed and jabbed at the creature using is last amount of strength to fight the evil creature, he saw behind the Balrog that Hinata was laying in the snow surrounded by a red liquid which belonged to her. Rage swelled inside Gandalf, he roared and charged at the demonic creature of hell, fighting him inside a grand ruined pavilion.

He knew he will not last long, his arms and legs sore from the fight.

**"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Wall Palm!" **

A powerful force of wind knocked the Balrog from the ruins, falling onto the snow.

Gandalf turned around, he saw a young man standing over Hinata, he had two of his palms raised. Gandalf felt a smile forming on his lips, for there stood Neji Hyuuga!

The young man he met on his accidental travel.

"Gandalf-sama, I advise for you to move out of the way!"

Gandalf nodded, he walked out of the pavilion, his legs shaking. He fell on the snow, panting he felt the life within him leave.

He turned his head to the side and watched at the young man fight the Balrog. He closed his eyes and saw a butterfly appearing before him. A smile graced his lips, and soon his world went dark.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, it was cold and it was dark. Her head was pounding, limbs sore and tired, throat dry and hoarse.

"Hinata-sama, please open your eyes," whispered a rich velvet voice, the voice she thought she will never hear again.

Hinata snapped open her eyes, she saw another pair of lavender eyes staring at her in concern.

"N-ne-neji-kun," Hinata whispered.

Neji nodded, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Hello dearest cousin," he said, his hands caressing her hair.

Hinata noticed that her head was propped on Neji's leg, while his other leg bent. Neji had his arm wrapped around her waist while his other was caressing her hair. Hinata remembered that she was laying on the snow, her two legs burnt badly.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

She felt Neji's body vibrate with his chuckles.

"No, you are not. Gandalf-sama and you almost slew the Barlog, both of you have been badly injured and I was sent by the Valar to help you defeat the creature and to heal you and the Istari. It seems that the Valar have something in store for us all. They believe that the three of us deserve another chance, and they are going to send us back to Middle-Earth. Healed and immortal."

Three of us? Immortal?

"Does-does this mean you're coming with us?" said Hinata, staring into the eyes of her beloved cousin.

"Yes, Hinata-sama, the Valar have pities us both, they wish for us to start anew, they will give us the life span of an Eldar, the elf," explained her cousin still caressing her hair.

Hinata felt tears rolling down her face, she was overcome with sudden joy.

"Come Hinata, Gandalf is waiting for us," whispered Neji into her ear.

"B-but my legs,"

"Already healed."

Hinata looked down, and she gasped, not only was her leg healed but her clothes were mended as well.

She got up slowly, turning towards Neji, she threw her arms around his torso burying her head into his chest, he still smelled the same, oak leaves and dusty scrolls.

They withdrew from one another, Hinata smiled at Neji, her eyes filled with tears. A strong white light was soon seen behind her, she turned around, her eyes widening.

"Gandalf-sama!"

Gandalf laughed and nodded, his smile still bright.

"Come now children, Middle-Earth needs us; all of us."

The two shinobi nodded in determination, Hinata took out Neji's headband and handed it to him, he nodded in thanks. He tied it around his forehead in determination, she saw a passionate fire burning behind his eyes, he still wore his traditional Hyuuga ninja gear. Hinata looked around the area she was laying and saw her headband half buried in the snow, picking it up she tied it around her neck; her eyes matching Neji's. Gandalf smiled at the two young youths, happy for them to be reunited.

"We have a mission my children; are you ready?"

"_Hai!"_


	8. Chapter 7: The White Wizard Approaches

**Welcome back everyone! **

**I disclaim everything, I don't own a thing (sadly) only this laptop - so without further adieu - **

**Please review :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The White Wizard Approaches**

Three silhouettes stalked in the nights darkness.

They walked ominously, their hooded forms hidden well by the enwrapped blackness of the starless night. The shadows seemed to enwrap them with its affinity, crashing over one another like waves out in the sea. On of the hooded figures, draped in white and silver, lifted his staff up, signalling for the other two black hooded silhouettes to halt. He raised his two fingers together, indicating to the trees. In a blur of falling leaves, the two black forms leaped into the darkness, letting the utter abyss of rising dawn's darkness engulf them as they hid themselves in the jade leaves of timber oak.

* * *

Aragorn galloped towards the rising smoke, Legolas and Gimli right beside him; both minds focused on the matter at hand. He saw the sun ascending high into the clouds, its amber rays filing him with hope. He glanced towards Legolas, he wandered how the elf was doing; riding with a dwarf who was grasping the elf's waist as if his life depended on it. Aragorn smiled, but his smile withered when he saw the grey sorrow within Legolas' eyes, he wandered if the elf would ever forgive himself not saving Hinata. But most importantly, would he ever forgive himself. Gazing into the sun, he whispered a prayer for her, hoping that at least she could be reunited with her cousin.

* * *

As dawn arrived and brought the morning sun, the forms stood vigilant, their eyes ever seeking over the haunted forest, almost searching for something. The striking white figure below, stood atop rocks and boulders, radiating pure star-like energy. The black forms no longer hid behind the canopy of emerald and jade leaves, instead standing on the branches right above their leader. Behind their cowls, bright lavender eyes shone vibrantly, a fierce and intimidating look.

Gandalf watched with a smile as Aragorn ordered the others to attack him, knowing that they took him for Saruman. Answering cryptically, Gandalf could not help but chuckle at the frustrated look the company gave him, sensing that their patience was wearing thin, he stoked his white beard with the tip of his thumb - a signal for the two shinobi above.

Aragorn having enough, picked up his fallen sword, in the corner of his eye he saw Legolas notching another arrow and Gimli drumming his fingers across the wooden hilt of his axe; ready for the order to attack. Before they could do so, the White Wizard drew their attention, pointing his finger upwards. Following his finger he found two pair of fierce lavender eyes staring at him, their hands glowing blue - identical to Hinata's.

Growling under his breath, Aragorn was ready to kill the twisted Wizard, however the light surrounding him began to fade and lo! there stood Gandalf with a knowing smile plastered upon his face. Aragorn was torn between slapping the old man for scaring them or to embracing the man. Before he could think about his dilemma, his eyes snapped back to the two black figures in the tree… it couldn't be, could it?

"Hinata?" he whispered.

One of the black figures leaped down, the black hood lowered by the wind, indigo hair flying out and billowing widely, strong, yet delicate hands encircled his middle and the smell of flowers reached his nose. Tears began stinging his eyes as he embraced the foolish girl who has become like a daughter to him.

"You foolish child, scaring us to death," he laughed into her hair.

He felt her giggling sobs hitch up as she began doling out apologies, Aragorn withdrew from the embrace, his eyes marvelled at the sight of this young woman alive.

He felt another pair of eyes boring into Hinata, knowing that the elf wanted to convene once more with the indigo haired woman. However before Legolas could get close to Hinata, a dagger, the same as Hinata's, came flying; embedding itself between Hinata and the elf Prince. Aragorn felt the wind pick up, a blur of black descended down, standing where the dagger is was a man with long brunette hair tied low, a white robe with brown over pants. Aragorn noticed that the man wore the same headband that Hinata had, his eyes were closed but he could see the exuding veins. Aragorn watched with awe as the man lifted his hands in a stance, almost like Hinata's; yet different, his hands began to glow darker blue, but what frightened him the most was when the young man opened his eyes. A burst of power surged through Aragorn, forcing him so stand back.

"Stay away from Hinata-sama, elf," hissed the man venomously.

Aragorn saw Legolas narrow his eyes, his fingers dancing across the feather tipped arrow, urged to fight.

"Neji-nii-san, please we talked about this," meekly said Hinata.

"Forgive me Hinata-sama, but I am must defend your honour and protect you from further harm which this _elf _shall inflict on you should you stay with him longer then necessary," replied the young man.

Aragorn's ears picked up the word 'Neji', his eyes widening in shock, he realised that this was Hinata's dead cousin - or not so dead cousin.

He turned towards Gandalf who was leaning on his staff with an amused grin on his face. Sighing deeply he knew that this would not end well, two males trying to protect and love the same woman would only end in bloodshed.

"I would never hurt the Lady Hinata! Nor inflict dishonour upon a maiden, _mortal,_ for I know how to conduct myself," replied Legolas heatly.

Aragorn noticed that Gimli was slowly backing away from the two, feeling the fire and rage in current glares thrown. Sighing once more, he turned towards Hinata, but to his surprise she was marching with stride towards her supposedly-dead cousin.

Hinata marched on Neji with force that left dents where her footprint where meant to be. She knew that Neji meant well, but what was about to happened was not something she wanted - a bloodshed. Walking up to her cousin, she slapped him upside the head, hopping to put a stop to his snobbish-brotherly love.

Aragorn coughed back a laugh, the man comically span towards his cousin, his eyes wide with disbelief and sheepishness.

"Neji-san, that is enough," Hinata said quite forcefully.

"_Nani! Shikashi Hinata-sama…" [1]_

Aragorn watched along with Gimli, in interest as the two began to argue in a language he didn't know, but what amused him the most was Hinata's forceful tone and the man's splattering. In the end it was the young woman who walked away, grasping Legolas' hand she called out something to the boy who turned red and began stuttering, his eyes comically growing bigger and arms flailing.

"And that is why a woman is needed in a company of men," began Gandalf, following after the indigo woman and the platinum blonde haired elf prince, "They knows how to avoid a brawl."

"A brawl," sneered the boy, his eyes narrowing at the wizard, "I am Neji of the Hyuuga clan, I do not brawl."

Gandalf only laughed and patted him on the shoulder, and too walked away. The boy turned towards Aragorn and Gimli, his eyes softening at the sight of the Ranger.

"I bow to you, Aragorn of Gondor for looking after my cousin," the man bowed, his aura in a humble submission.

Aragorn clasped the young man's shoulder, his eyes telling many thing, "There is no need for thanks my friend."

And together they strolled after the White Wizard, leaving Gimli standing in the talking forest.

"Ther' is always somethin' when the White Wizard approaches," Gimli grumbled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I am sorry this is a bit late, I have three excuses!  
1. I got chickenpox  
2. I went on holiday afterwords  
3. I was waiting for my acceptance into University... Which I must say: I GOT IN! I'll be studying Food Science and Human Nutrition! YAY!**

**Anyways please review. And I believe I got a review talking about my portrayal of Naruto, and well, Hinata is very loyal and if she was magically whisked away still believing she got a shot with Naruto then she would not be with Legolas. Thus I had to improvise, and I can actually see Naruto doing it; you know being awkward - but I am a massive NarutoXHinata fan! ;)  
Anyways, please review and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask I will answer them all :D! **

[1] 'What! But Lady Hinata…'


End file.
